Fan:Grigory Shatalov
Grigory Shatalov (Григо́рий Шаталов) is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is a minor character in the Legendary Tamers Saga and is one of the main characters in DigiPast Chronicles. Description Shatalov was born in 1955 and was raised to be a part of a spy team sent into the United States during the Cold War. His spy team was led by a man named Nikolai Averkiyev whom Shatalov betrayed by reported him and the other members to the police. Years later, Shatalov was hired by the Streamix Corporation for his significant skills with computers and programming. While helping Robert to understand the Digimon had became sentient beings, they started to work in private together several times and became best friends. Shatalov is a philosophical man. He turned against Nikolai and the others, because he saw no difference between any human, despite their different cultures or backgrounds. He didn't even care if the Digimon were truly living or not, since he considered Earth itself as a living being, with humans being the "organs" of the planet. Appearances Films Digimon: Ordeal of Deva After the W.N.D.D. was ordered to be terminated, Harold Thompson showed Tamers the hospital bed where Shatalov was lying in coma. Thompson explained his background as well how Shatalov was a mentor to both him and Julius Conteh. But after Lopmon arrived to the real world to tell Tamers the truth of the Deva, a holographic apparition of Shatalov apeared and explained how his mind had been separated from his body and existed in the Digital World. He also revealed the existence of the DigiGnomes, a life form formed from the collective wishes of mankind from the "World of Dreams". He also explained how these creatures had created the D-Ark Digivices and how the Blue Cards contained fragments from the algorithm used to create the Crystal Catalyst, the source of all Digivolution now embodied as Calumon. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year later, when the Tamers separated after they travel into the Digital World to confront the Deva once and for all, Thompson decides to go the Digital World. Shatalov invites him to an underwater library in the Ocean Layer where he explains everything that happened right before he fell in coma. He revealed the existence of D-Reaper, a multi-agent program he was forced to create in order destroy the Digimon if they would turn against mankind. But the program had evolved into a sentient being and believed that neither humans or the Digimon deserved to exist. After Apollomon had interrupted the Tamers' battle against Mercurimon, Shatalov explained D-Reaper's existence to them as well. But when D-Reaper made first attack against the Tamers, Shatalov's apparition became corrupted when he attempted to give the Tamers enough time to save Calumon. Shatalov chose transcend into the World of Dreams where Robert Harmon had already transcended five years earlier. Digimon: Judgement Code Despite not existing as a human anymore, Shatalov has left behind a hidden message inside Ark, which was now modified into Grani, in order to give Thompson and Julius needed information to create a weapon to destroy D-Reaper once for all. This information was used to create two cards: Red Card, which changed bodies of the Partner Digimon into a form that couldn't be deleted by D-Reaper through by simply touching; and the White Card, which would deactivate D-Reaper's artificial intelligence and therefore shut down the entire program. But the data used to create a Red Card was missing one small detail: information about how a Digimon body changes through Biomerging with a human. DigiPast Chronicles In the Arc 1, set in 1986–1990, it is explained how Shatalov was hired by Streamix Corporation and how he befriended with Robert. Together they find out that the Digimon have become sentient and they also manage to solve the Key left behind by the Celestial Digimon and developed the Crystal Catalyst to give the Digimon power to Digivolve. In the end of the Arc 1, Nikolai escapes prison and wants the secrets of the Streamix Corporation to sell for some money after which he would kill Shatalov. Shatalov escapes and after an incident with the police, he tried take Nikolai's guns, but accidentally caused his death. After the accident on the Streamix Corporation caused by the first Digi-Gate, Shatalov agrees with Robert to continue the project on their own, without Streamix Corporation being part of it. In the Arc 2, set in 1995–2000, it is explained how Shatalov meets Julius and Thompson for the first time. Harry is already an IT support person working for the Streamix Corporation, but Julius hasn't yet found a job. ne day, Shatalov meets the two young man in an internet café, recognizing Thompson and seeing Julius in trouble. He offers to help Julius get a job and later introduces them to the Harmon family in order to make them new researcher for the Project: Digital Life which the public still believes is shut down. While Robert still works mostly with his son Kevin, Shatalov works with Julius and Harry. In 2000, some time after Kevin's brother Martin had run away, Shatalov, Julius and Harry test the first prototype of the original D-Ark communication device for the first time. In the Arc 3, set in 2003–2024, Shatalov was blackmailed by a corrupt politician (who had found some of the leaked information) to create a program to delete certain things from the Digital World to prevent it from evolving out of certain limits. In 2005, the program was finished and became "D-Reaper". Realizing that the program tried to delete every single Digimon, Shatalov tried to stop it, but small distortions between the worlds create an electric shock that kills the corrupt politician and causes Shatalov to fall in coma. His mind is transported into the Digital World and he resides there in a holographic body for 19 years, until the events of Evolution Beyond. Trivia *Shatalov was created to be somewhat based on Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno, a character in Digimon Tamers. Shatalov was made one of the people who originally worked with Project: Digital Life and became a mentor to Harold Thompson and Julius Conteh. Category:Fan Humans